Over Camp
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Max tries to escape from Camp yet there more to it. Show: Camp camp
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp camp, but rooster teeth does**

 **Warning: This contain extreme amount of Shotacon involved so if don't like it well there's plenty other stories that don't have that**

Are story begins in regular camp called camp camp. The campers were having fun swimming in the lake. The only kid who was not joining them was camper called Max. He didn't care about the swimming all he care about was escaping this hell hole of a place.

While he was looking over to the side, he noticed a wanted poster. It told him to beware of a guy stealing kids to take them away to a place they don't know. Max thought for moment, but then he reads the bottom of the wanted poster. That he was a pedophile and takes any kid he wants, At first Max didn't want any part of that.

"Who wants to play marco polo," Dave called out to the campers.

Max shook his head ready to go back to his plan before. He couldn't stand this place anymore, If he had hear Dave one more time he might go insane. Quickly Max tried looking for the guy that was in the wanted poster. Luckily he found Max in just the right time.

"I heard you want to escape," He smile

"Oh so you knew, what was you doing spying on me," He nodded his head.

" I could take you away, but you should know the price," He told Max

"I know, but can we first escape out this camp," He look left and right wondering if he alone.

"No problem just hop, Max notice the motorcycle in the forest.

"Oh cool," The stranger gave him a small helmet and they were off.

They quick drove out the camp and in the highway. After, what seemed like an hour of driving he pull over into dirt road.

"Hey why did you stop, Max wonder.

"Your payment," Max completely forgot what he wanted.

"Oh right um..," Before Max could say anything else. He felt hand around his around his crotch. Instantly he took off Max's pants off. As he slides his white underwear down. His mouth was on Max's weiner.

Slowly he sucks on the small prick giving small balls a little squeeze. Max didn't know why, but he loved this this feeling. He knows this isn't nothing to be turn on about. Yet, when the stranger pull down his undies. His thoughts went dirty and naughty then it should go. Max didn't want it stop he wanted to keep going. Suddenly Max felt finger up his butt. The guy was preparing to fuck Max and surprisingly

Once he place cock in his butt, it quickly went in. Max lower his eyes and moan feelings stranger thrust his cock in and out of his butt.

"Fuck, this feels amazing," Max couldn't believe he just said that.

They were out in the open having sex on the motorcycle and doing it where anyone can see them. Max couldn't hardly care less as long as it wasn't at the camp he was fine. Max felt the semen go into his butt. Max was intoxicated with the sex that he was giving strangers. When the stranger look at Max he was giving bedroom eyes for more action.

Somehow Max got addicted to the pleasure now wants a second round to it. "Maybe later," Max groan,but knew it they did it again a cop might show up

"Then let me give you this," Max went up to him and gave him a kiss. Max was serious, yet he was blushing a little. He didn't know what got over him, yet he knew he wanted to stay with the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own camp camp, but rooster teeth does

Warning: This contain extreme amount of Shotacon involved so if don't like it well there's plenty other stories that don't have that

There were dark clouds when they rode to the motel. After they got out they found their room before the storm hit. "Ah man that was close. If we didn't get here sooner we would have been soak by the rain," Max told the stranger. Eventually it began to rain hard outside.

As the rain was tapping on the window of their room, Max thought about the camp. He didn't know why but it was something he couldn't escape even in his mind. "I bet there inside doing rainy day activities," Max reply

"Why do you care?" The stranger look at him confusingly.

"I don't it's just...I don't know," was all that Max could say.

"You wanted to escape and now you did," Max nodded his head agreeing with the stranger.

"Your right, now if I remember correctly you was going to fuck the camper out of me," Max smirk telling the stranger this.

This time around Max took control leading the stranger to the bed. He threw his hoodie on the floor as the rest of his clothes followed. The stranger can see Max's cute soft light skinned body. Next Max climb on the stranger and gave him a kiss. Their lips crushing one another as their saliva mix together his hand was on Max's round smooth warm delicate tushie. Slowly he caresses each cheek as he firmly grasp it and gives it a good spank then continues to rub it.

"Aw man your really giving my ass a workout," Max moaned out.

While the stranger was busy with Max's rear, Max unlocked and pulled out the strangers bold hard cock. Max moves his hands around it as he really didn't understand how to do this since he was only a kid.

"Here like this," The stranger teaching him how to give a proper handjob.

"Ah I see," Max said getting it.

"Yeah… that's it," the stranger moans.

The stranger taught Max many sexual things and just like that, Max took in as much information as he can before taking on the stranger once again. As soon as things were getting hot a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Ah for shit sakes who the hell is it?" Max said.

"Cleaning," Max groaned

"I'll be right back," The stranger told Max

Max didn't waste time changing back to his clothes. It was cloudy outside when Max stroll through the motel. Across from the other motels was vending machine. Casually Max went to the vending machine and put in a dollar. He mad his selection and the pop came down. Max went back to the motel they were staying at.

"David where the hell are you? Since you've been gone I had to deal with these little fuckers come back now!" David phone wasn't on speaker but the way the person was yell you might as well be.

"Not yet," Max was wondering about camp and," Before he knew it Max had heard the conversation and was surprised to find out.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Max yelled out.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp camp, but rooster teeth does**

 **Warning: This contain extreme amount of Shotacon involved so if don't like it well there's plenty other stories that don't have that**

"What the fuck is going on?" Max was furious looking at his camp counselor like wants to kill him.

"When heard you wanted get out of here and you didn't care how it happen. I was intrigued, you see I grown fond of you. I've decided if you want out then I give you away out but payment had to be involve," David looked serious which out the ordinary for Max

A smirk appeared on Max's face but he didn't say anything important. Max knew his counselor is going to get into deep trouble if they found out about it. At the same time he thought of what he said when said he was fond of him.

The rain had stop and clear skies appeared. In the motel Max was watching TV and David was showering. Max's thought of joining him but thought about him and the camp and it turned him off completely.

Thoughts of pleasure roam around in his head but just knowing it's his camp counselor just seem right. Max was horny and didn't know why the feeling was getting to him. Just to settle him perverted brain he took everything off except his boxers.

Through the night Max was still thinking about David. He doesn't hate David because of his happy go lucky smile and everything that makes him, him. If he could change it he would love it. As Max was about to fall asleep he heard some strange breathing

"Was that you breathing David?" David lied telling him that was him breathing.

The breathing continue yet there was new sound moaning. As pulls back the covers he notice David and Space Kid having hot sex.

"Oh Hi max," he grind.

Max was silent as he try to control himself but something didn't feel right. Max was jealous but if he clung onto David he would love it almost too much.

"Why don't you join us

To be continued


End file.
